10Breath Again
by LokiWaterDraca
Summary: It wasn't a cheesy love moment, where he rethought his wanting to claim and own, in fact it was more of a cement that held together his feelings for the Leaf ninja. Kankuro/Kiba, slash.


Title: Breath Again  
>Normal or Sexual: Normal<br>Rating: PG  
>Warning: Yaoi, mentions of DS.  
>Fandom: Naruto<br>Pairing: KankuroKiba  
>Notes: Fuck... I love this pairing. Seriously.<br>Disclaimer: I Don't own.

This is one of 100 Normal Themes I'm doing. Each Theme has a different slash yaoi or yuri pairing, and are one to three pages long. Not all are Naruto. Check my page for more as I upload them. Edit: I did fix the names.

* * *

><p>Kankuro had to admit that he never expected to have to help out any of the Leaf Ninja. It wasn't that he thought that they would never <em>need<em> it, it was that he believed for the longest time that those living in the Leaf were far too proud to allow it. His expectations, dashed to bits, left him far too happy for it to be normal.

He also had to admit that his reasoning for being happy was selfish and not at all good for his home. Then again, he didn't rightly care.

The only thing he could think of, through the entire breakdown of his mission was the images of a certain ninja, body contorted in ways that were not natural for a human, but completely normal for a beast. Watching the younger fight during the Chunin Exams had been a guilty pleasure for him, despite Temari's misgivings.

Oh how he imagined taming the Leaf Ninja, making that wild spirit into something that he could wield just as deftly as one of his beloved puppets. During the whole of their mission he wanted it, wanted to catch and touch and bind, to see those feline eyes submit to him.

He entertained the thought of taking Kiba back to his home after they took over the Leaf Village, as his own personal little toy. When their endeavors were foiled and the deception of their Kazekage was revealed though, he couldn't act on his wants, and drifted back. The puppet master would find another way to make claim on his puppy, even if it took his all.

Which was why he had been so insanely delighted to hear that the Leaf needed the help of the Sand not long after the whole debacle, or to be specific, when he found that _Kiba_ needed help. His wild little thing needed him? It was too good to be true! With his happiness came a price, however, and he was none to pleased to hear that the ninja they were to be fighting might have already maimed or killed what was his.

Okay, to be honest, he saw red. His fury was taken to whole new levels when, upon dispatching the foes Sakon and Ukon, he saw the weakness in Kiba's eyes. Looking down at the Leaf ninja, feral looks broken as Kiba held onto his injured partner, Kankuro forgot how to breath.

It wasn't a cheesy love moment, where he rethought his wanting to claim and own, in fact it was more of a cement that held together his feelings for the Leaf ninja. The only difference was that the submission _he_ wanted, was submission that was earned not through blood and fear, but slow binding and honor. Just as learning how to use a new puppet, how each movement would effect the outcome of battle.

He really, really wished he could bring those two back to life, just so that he could kill them again, and again.

And he couldn't, he understood that fact as he helped the fallen ninja back to the Leaf Village. Kankuro tried his hardest not to take advantage of the quelled beast, but was more then a little touch-happy as he bandaged Kiba's wounds. He even tried to make the most of what he had to work with, petting Akamaru and in turn soothing the Leaf ninja quite a bit.

He watched and waited, biding his time, years of time, in fact, until he had the perfect moment.

Older, wiser, his puppy had become a raging wolf, and had a partner in Akamaru that he didn't have. Kankuro found joy in such odds when he made his move, puppets strapped to his back. He was surprised when Kiba turned the tables on him, and the look he was gifted with those wonderful, wild eyes sparked with lust and submission for his pleasure alone...

For the second time, one look rendered the puppet master incapable of very useful bodily functions. Then again he was sure that if Kiba continued gracing him in such a fashion, he wouldn't really care if he could learn to breathe again, or not.


End file.
